


Ding Dong Merrily on High

by ContactSH



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContactSH/pseuds/ContactSH





	Ding Dong Merrily on High

27 days, 5 hours, 44 minutes and 41 seconds.

Oh, but it’s not just one day, is it? No, the entire month is a write-off. The majority of November too. Two months of hell.

And no, that’s not me being facetious. It is hell. Or the closest thing to hell, at least, seeing as hell doesn’t exist.

The crowds, the lights, the smells; one long sensory overload wrapped in a sheet of garish foil wrapping. How can anybody stand it?

I suppose it’s easier to handle if your brain is already mush.

Thank god I’m not a child anymore.

“Give Aunt Sarah a kiss, darling.”

“Don’t play with your food, darling.”

“Share that with Myc, darling.”

“Play the violin for us, darling.”

27 days, 5 hours, 39 minutes and 43 seconds.

I’d rather just stay in bed until January 1st and be done with it.

In fact, I just might.


End file.
